The Nameless Slave
by mYtORnsaNDaLs
Summary: Once upon a time story. A story about a beautiful nameless slave who have been mistaken as a prince and was betrothed to the son of a noble clan. Alternate Universe. HieixKurama, HieixYouko. Yes, it's BL. Don't like? Don't read.1st in Oyasumi, Hiei arc


**Standard Disclaimer: Yuyu Hakusho is not mine and I do not make money out of this.**

**The Nameless Slave**

Once there was a ship that traveled in different land for goods. In this ship was cruel merchant. The merchant owned a slave. This slave was so stupid that no matter how hard he was taught, he wasn't able to learn anything even to write or speak his own name. Despite this though… the slave has a very beautiful face… He has a long red hair that reached his slender curvaceous waist, a strong, lean body that resembled that of an athlete and a smooth skin bronzed by the sun. His most beautiful features though were his expressive emerald orbs that even though he couldn't utter a single word, his eyes speaks a thousand.

One day, the ship docked in an island ruled by a promiscuous old king. The king heard of the merchant selling drug that increases male strength and sexual drive. The king immediately summoned for the merchant. The merchant then gave the king the drug, but the king was suspicious that he ordered the imprisonment of the merchant and his crew until the drug was proven effective. Afraid, the merchant lied to the king telling he was an important matter to attend in the neighboring island and will leave his son instead but promise to be back in no time to fetch him. And with that, the cruel merchant escaped the island leaving the poor, stupid, nameless slave.

It so happened that the drug was indeed effective. The king was so delighted he ordered that the son of the merchant should be treated like royalty to please the merchant in his return. Since they don't know his name for the merchant didn't told them and the young lad wouldn't tell them no matter how many times they asked– the truth is that the nameless slave couldn't understand them for he was used to be ordered rather than questioned – the kings and his jurors decided to name him Kurama, the son of the sea king,. Kurama was given to the care of one of the king's noblemen, to the house of the kind-hearted warrior, Hiei the noble – the island hero -

Hiei of the Koorime clan live in a temple by the sea cliff dedicated to the sea dragon, one of the pagan guardians of the island. He accepted Kurama and taught him many things during his long stay. And while Kurama was a very slow learner, Hiei on the other hand has an endless patient and compassionate heart. Kurama was very happy that his new master was so kind that he study very hard to please his Hiei-sama. The two became very close that neither of them noticed that their feelings grew from simple friendship to a blossoming love. It was one stormy night when Hiei came home very late to find a shaking Kurama in the verge of panic waiting for him in the doorway that the former learned of his feelings. Since then their relationship progress, Kurama was very happy for it was the first time that someone cared for him and showed him such kindness and love. Before, with his late master, he could only feel such tenderness during night time, when the hand of his master or of other crews that beat him at daytime became gentle that held him while they released their passion on him. He often has nightmares of that night which worries his new master who embraced him and kissed him until he calmed down. Aside from the occasional panic attack and fear caused by his troubled past, the two lived happily and peacefully together, Kurama for he has finally have someone who loved and accepted him, although the truth is Hiei has no idea of his past or of who he really was –Hiei only knows of story the king made-up- and Hiei, who finally has someone beside him.

One pleasant afternoon, while the Hiei was having a quite walk by the shore, he saw a drowning man. Hiei saved him and learned that the man was none other than the prince of the land, Prince Youko. Prince Youko, fell in love with the noble warrior right at that moment and Hiei, though how much he denied it was undoubtedly attracted to the gorgeous prince. But Hiei was already betrothed to the sea prince, Kurama. Prince Youko, never one to accepted defeat, went to his father and the sages to request to intervene to the upcoming mating. He's father the king then revealed to him that Kurama was not actually the sea prince. That it was all a made up story and no one really knows who or what was the real name of the young lad left by the merchant ship.

Later that night, Kurama was summoned to the king's court. While Hiei was patiently waiting for his arrival, Prince Youko sneaked in and told Hiei everything. Hiei couldn't believe him but when the prince begged him to come with him, to call off the mating and chose him instead, the noble warrior was speechless and so utterly confuse. He has no doubt of his feeling for Kurama but the fact that he actually didn't know him at all faltered his will. Uncertainty began to crawl into his heart and the attractive prince kissing him didn't much of a help.

It was already late when Kurama arrived to find his betrothed in the arms of another man. Frozen in place, he had witness how the two cries each others name in height of pleasure. It was his pained whimpered that alerted his fiancé and the prince of his presence. A sad smile was all he gave them before turning his back. He ran towards the sea and disappeared forever that night…

**~Owari~**

**A/N: Umm... First Story in my Oyasumi, Hiei arc. This is raw, therefore if you find too many grammatical and typographical error, it's because i haven't have time to re-read and re-edit this... unfortunately, I haven't find a beta-er who's willing to beta a one-shot so yeah. I welcome all the criticism... ja!**


End file.
